epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/Literature vs History 2: RoboCop vs Frankenstein's Monster
GraviThy Presents... It's OCP's most famous product versus the Jolly Green Giant, to see who's the better being resurrected. Imma cut this short because I'm studying. Special thanks goes to Bran, Hawk, Uh...I think TK and Alan......um.....and a few other people for proof-reading and shit, kudos to Cave for figuring it out, and special thanks goes to Leandro for the cover! Also check out Legion's new battle, Flat's amazing finale, and Drak's new battle. Anyone else I forgot, please let me know. Let's get this started! Character Colors RoboCop is this color Frankenstein's Monster is this color Dr. Frankenstein is this color Intro RoboCop pauses at the entrance of the cottage, scanning the area for any signs of life. He picks up on a large humanoid figure crouching near a pen outside, feeding the pigs inside with some mush from his bucket. “Hello,” RoboCop says. The man stands up and turns, revealing large sloppy stitches and greenish tinged skin. “What do you want?” the man spits out. “I am RoboCop, sent here from the local department to question you about a crime that was recently committed.” The green man warily glances him over and laughs. “So they sent a tin man to take care of Frankenstein’s monster eh? Scared of what I might do to them?” Thoughtlessly, he crushes the metal bucket in a massive fist and tosses it aside. “What’s the crime?” “Double homicide.” Frankenstein’s Monster pauses. he thinks to himself nervously. “I am sure you have heard about what happened with Mister Harry Houdini.” “Of course. Raped a British teenager on vacation then hopped in one of his water chambers and drowned.” “Our department head Sherlock Holmes has recovered evidence that Harry Houdini was not the pedophille responsible and that Harry Houdini was beaten unconscious before being dropped into the glass cell of water. We also have found evidence that whoever it was...stayed the night at your cottage.” “Well I’m sure you know I have a certain policy when it comes to talking about my friends. And that policy is fuck off. I’d rather die before I squeal.” “Of course. But, recently I was installed with a new set of directives. And one demands that I find the killer, no matter the cost.” The Monster leers at RoboCop. “Then prepare for a brawl Chrometrooper.” “My move, creep.” Beat Techo Beat Starts at 0:23 Lyrics RoboCop: I have notified the nearest hospital, you appear to have suffered a shock. You should show some respect, Dick. I’m known for firing, off, cocks. You were made from diseased flesh while even my rebirth was worth billions, I must put aside my directives to defeat you, you’re no threat to the civilians. I must neutralize, Young Frankenstein, before he has another child’s tantrum. Send your stolen parts back to their graves, after you’re ripped apart by my handgun. This science fair project was supposed to be a slave, but it can never serve me. A verbal killer is in the building, so please….bitches leave. Frankenstein's Monster: This will be the quickest shutdown of a bot since ED-209 I got flows so fresh, it’s like IT’S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE Why does catching crooks matter if you can’t catch your son’s attention You’re WALL-E with PTSD who freezes every time his name is mentioned! You weren’t programmed with humor, yet that verse left me in stitches You may have cost billions to make, but you cost OCP their business! And though we’re both man-made, the difference is obvious to be seen While you need a fucking tube to piss, I was given a Frankenweenie RoboCop: You can’t talk about your phallus when I show some brutality down South. Use it on the butchered mess you call a wife, when I reunite you in the ground. All that time has made you moldy, to be beat by Scooby and the gang. You’re only known as the Monster, no one can even remember your name. I was given back life by science, to put an end to your violence. While you should do your life’s purpose: stay compliant Your flow has been ruined more than your concept of proper nouns. Prove yourself worthy of life, creep; make this shot count Frankenstein's Monster: Give me another life when I’ve been revived so many times?! Thought you would’ve crashed by now, the state of your rhymes is a crime! You might’ve not died! If your partner hadn’t been a whore! You may be Jesus Christ, but you were resurrected as an Apple store! You said “fuck you” to your family when you let OCP take you from the morgue This bot may be from the future but you’re running slower than Internet Explorer! Destroyed a working man’s store to catch a mugger, you do less good than harm Your existence is less needed than OCP declared your fucking arm! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE LITERATURE VERSUS (the logo is hit by lightning) HIISIISIODYGTIGTTTTTTTTTOOOOORRRRRYYYY ' ' Outro RoboCop’s gun jolts in his hand as a single blast knocks Frankenstein backwards into the pigpen, mud sloshing over his tattered clothes as the pigs squeal in fear. As Frankenstein lays there, slowly bleeding out, RoboCop approaches him, gun cocked. “The person….you’re looking for…..” Frankenstein coughs, discolored blood staining his yellowed teeth. “He was going to see his lawyer….” RoboCop fires a second shot into Frankenstein’s head, putting him out of his misery, then slowly walks away. Hours later, a beautiful red haired woman comes across the cottage, kneeling besides Frankenstein’s brutalized carcass. A mischievous smile flashes across her cruel lips. “The Lord of Light will be pleased...” Poll Who Won? RoboCop Frankenstein's Monster (Adam) Hints for the Next Battle '' '' Category:Blog posts